<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>low lamp light by Marenke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222838">low lamp light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke'>Marenke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Consensual Infidelity, Cousin Incest, Established Relationship, Gen, Infidelity, Relationship Discussions, mentions of love potions, poly pile!, technically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco kissed Astoria's forehead gently, and she kept embroidering, as if she'd barely noticed it happening. Scorpius looked at the two, and bit his tongue for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass &amp; Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass &amp; Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the quaren-fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for banned together bingo 2020, prompt: happy infidelity</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco kissed Astoria's forehead gently, and she kept embroidering, as if she'd barely noticed it happening. Scorpius looked at the two, and bit his tongue for now.</p><p>"See you later, dear." He hummed, and she nodded along. Scorpius, sprawled lazily on a too-comfortable chair, rose his eyes from the terrible book he'd been reading, watching his father's back as he walked into the fireplace, clearly saying the address of known bachelor Theodore Nott of Wizengamot fame, before disappearing amidst green flames.</p><p>Scorpius looked at Astoria, his dear mother, who kept sewing, the pitch perfect picture of a stay at home wife, unbothered and unfettered.</p><p>"You <em>do </em>know he's cheating on you, right?" Scorpius asked, and Astoria shrugged. He'd never been too good with subtlety - maybe <em>that </em>was why he'd been chucked head first into Ravenclaw, now that he spent a moment of thought onto it? -, so it was in his nature to be as blunt as possible. <em>Cruel</em>, they had called him when he was younger, which had turned into a moniker. More people called him <em>Cruel Prince </em>by his back than his actual name. At least his two friends, Albus (who was a bit more than a friend, but they never had put a title to it. Fear of commitment, perhaps?) and Rose used it, even if it was shortened to that simplistic <em>Scorp</em>. </p><p>Astoria, his dearest, loveable mother, barely batted an eye at Scorpius' words, used to his bluntness.</p><p>"Oh, I'm aware." She replied, stitching what Scorpius thought looked like a rose, the stem full of horns being climbed by what looked like a black and gold snake. "He's been cheating on me since day one with Theo."</p><p>Scorpius looked at his mother, and she did not look at him. She barely seemed bothered by the confession, actually, like it was just another fact of daily life: the sky was blue, the grass was green, and Draco Malfoy liked men.</p><p>"What?" He blurted, and Astoria set aside her embroidering, hands in her lap. Scorpius, closing his book, sat up straighter. The fire crackled gently between them, filling the silence for a few moments.</p><p>"Dear, your father… How do I say this politely?" She mused for a second, a graceful smile taking her face: it did not belong there, not currently. "He's not into women, if you haven't noticed."</p><p>Scorpius opened his mouth, and Astoria went back to embroidering. Scorpius passed a hand through his white hair - so looking like his father <em>wasn't </em>the only thing they had in common! -, and then, looked to his mother. He was still existing, right?</p><p>"So, how…?"</p><p>"Enough fertility potions to get a dead woman pregnant and a drop or two of Amortentia." She replied, not taking her eyes out of the fabric. "It isn't a marriage for love, Scorpius. Most of the post-war marriages weren't, dear. Draco needed a wife, and I needed a husband. We got married out of convenience. We had you. Isn't that all that matters, in the end?"</p><p>Scorpius looked away for a moment, thoughts he couldn't verbalize properly racing through his head, and Astoria rose from her seat, kneeling by his side, grabbing his pale hands. She was too kind, too gentle, her face full of laugh lines.</p><p>"Scorpius, don't be mad at your father, okay? Keep making him think you're ignorant, and don't worry about me." Astoria smiled, and Scorpius chewed on his bottom lip. "Really. Do you think he's the only one with an affair happening?"</p><p>"Mum!" Scorpius shrieked, scandalized, jumping to his feet. His face felt warm, as if it was running a fever. "Merlin, mum! Fewer details, please!"</p><p>"Then run along, won't you? I don't <em>quite </em>think you want to meet Blaise in this light." She said, with a humorous glint to her eye, rising from the floor and going to her embroidery once again. Scorpius nodded, going to grab his book, and paused.</p><p>He eyed the embroidery once more. A thorny rose was the symbol of the Greengrass family, his mother's family, and a black and gold snake was…</p><p>"Blaise, as in, <em>uncle Blaise? </em>You know, the uncle who used to take us all for Italian vacations when I was younger? Same uncle who gave me my first broom?" A connection Scorpius did not want to form did anyway on his head, and when his mother simply chuckled darkly in answer, Scorpius decided he was going to spend the next two weeks of summer before his last year at Albus' house. Merlin, he was so tired of Malfoy family shenanigans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tired of fiddling with this. another one for banned together bingo 2020, prompt: pansexual acts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Back up, Scorp." Started Albus, resting his chin atop Scorpius' blonde head. Rose, in his arms, kept reading her book, unbothered. "So your dad and your mum are cheating on each other?"</p><p>"Haven't you been listening?" Rose drawled, turning a page. Albus blushed a pretty shade of pink, and she chuckled. "Merlin, Scorp, how do you even got into that mess?"</p><p>"By not keeping my mouth shut." He sighed, leaning into Albus. Albus' hands, circling around his waist, felt comfortable. "Listen, he was being quite vocal, and my mum seemed so… Chill with it, I guess? I didn't ask."</p><p>"And you got more than you asked for, I guess." Rose butted in, throwing her book in a corner. It fell carelessly, and would certainly dogear it. "Details, you were quite skimpy on those. Come on, spill."</p><p>"Rosie." Albus warned in a low tone, and Rose flopped like a fish atop of Scorpius, getting a whine out of him. He was still there! He wasn't just some sort of cushion to exist between the cousins, who definitely weren't as familial as expected.</p><p>Both ignored it, though, claiming that their "odd chemistry" and that the way too heated discussions about Quidditch that <em>slowly</em> became about Quidditch as a metaphor for sex were just coincidences. Scorpius let it go because it was sort of hot, and also entertaining. Mostly hot, actually.</p><p>If he was honest, he sort of liked - <em>both</em>, he guessed? It was hard to categorize. Scorpius had spent more time dwelling on what he liked, were it boys or girls, than studying, spent more sleepless nights trying to figure himself out, and then having to be dragged out to attend classes. In the end, he decided that liking boys was better because… Well, there was no particular reason. It had been a coin toss that decided his fate, in the end, that decided who he was going to confess to.</p><p>"Albus. Anyway, <em>Scorp</em>." She used a pointy nail to stab Scorpius' chest, and he whined again, muttering something about her being too heavy. Albus sighed against him, both aware that, when Rose got focused on something, she hardly let go. "Details."</p><p>"There's no details, I already told you everything my mum told me. Just some Amortentia and fertility potions, and here I am." He shifted, slightly uncomfortable being in the middle of a Potter-Weasley sandwich, but the two didn't budge. Well, Rose didn't; Albus was stuck underneath Scorpius anyway, and therefore had no other choice than to bear the weight upon him. "Why are you so interested, anyway?"</p><p>"I'm going to be very frank, Scorp." Rose started, resting her elbows on Scorpius' chest, and Albus gave a low whistle. Yes, her chest was quite in view. Scorpius forced himself to look into her eyes. "I've always wanted to fuck your dad. Something about the hair, you know? Al, back me up."</p><p>Scorpius choked on his own spit, feeling himself blush, and Albus roared with laughter. Rose smiled, tender, almost.</p><p>"Sorry, Scorp, I have to agree." Albus kissed the top of his head, and Scorpius looked up. He couldn't see much. "In our defense, though, we just really had that wish after that one Christmas party you took us in fifth year, where Rose set fire on Pansy Parkinson's dress because she was avenging her mother politically?"</p><p>Scorpius cringed at the memory. He still remembered the grimace on his mother's face as she saw Parkinson's dress catch fire, and the way his father simply downed his firewhiskey in one go before going to help put the fire out.</p><p>"Yeah, your father looked stunning. Almost forgot what I had been sent to do." She sighed. Scorpius looked at her through squinted eyes. "Not that my mum put me up to it, but yeah, she definitely did."</p><p>"You told me it was an accident, and you, Albus, you told me you knew nothing about it." He accused, huffing, and Rose smiled in a way with too many teeth to be comfortable, while Albus chuckled.</p><p>"It was an accident, and then mum gave me twenty galleons by accident. That's my alibi. Anyway, thing is. Your father is unavailable." A pause. Scorpius waited patiently, waiting for whatever was to come. "Can I share you with Albus?"</p><p>Scorpius choked again, and Rose rolled out from atop him, sitting on the bed, passing a hand through her untamed red hair. Scorpius sat down properly as well, looking between the two cousins, who seemed to be in varying shades of guilt. More Albus than Rose, actually.</p><p>"Listen, Scorp. We concluded you liked us like, a few years ago. For some reason I cannot fathom you chose Albus instead of me, but I've been dealing gracefully." Albus snickered at that, and Rose gave him a glare. Scorpius bit his tongue about the coin toss he had done. "The thing is, honestly, I wouldn't mind sharing you with Albus, and Albus wouldn't mind sharing me with you, and so on."</p><p>Scorpius looked from one to another. Rose took that as a sign to keep talking, explaining herself, but Scorpius had heard enough.</p><p>"Alright." He said, interrupting Rose mid-sentence, which lead to her spluttering. "I mean, I'm aware you two like each other, so if I like you two, too, then just adding everyone in one big pile is easier. Right?"</p><p>Albus pulled Scorpius closer, and Rose threw herself atop him once more.</p><p>"Your brain is so big, Scorp." Rose purred.</p><p>"There are other big things, too." Albus replied, and Scorpius felt his face heat up to dangerous temperatures. Merlin, perhaps escaping to Albus' house had been a terrible idea, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>